finding my brother
by laurisa herondale
Summary: Im Laurisa Herondale and this is the story of my life. When I was 9 I found out I found out I had a brother ever since iv been looking for him all I know is his name is Jonathon herondale and he is 17. He doesnt even know I exist. I will encounter romance, violence and someone that could change my life forever. This is my first fanfic so bare with me but it gets better i promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first time writting a fanfic so please no hate, im still getting used to it. Sorry for any mistakes. I hope ye like this story iv been thinking about it a long time trust me it gets better just bare with me. R and R and let know if i should do a chapter 2. **

**HOPE YE ENJOY!_ ~ laurisa herondale._**

I looked up at the old run down church in front of me, on top of the door was a sketch of a woman and some words in Latin that I didnt undersand. I kept repeating the sentance over and over until it started to make sence I realised I was saying 'Mother Of Children' it was like someone just whispered it in my ear. This whole place just creeped me out. I saw a red glow off the wall by my side, I looked down half expecting to see a demon but it was only my bracelet, it had been passed down the family to all the women, it had the Herondale symbol on either side of it and in the middle a red ruby lit up when demons could be detected. "Some demons need slaying" I joked with myself before bursting in the door.

I stood in darkness for a few seconds waiting for my sight rune to kick in, when I could see I looked around and not a demon in sight, suddenly I felt this urge to look up and I could of sworn I saw something crawl across the ceiling but I wasnt sure because the rune didn't fully kick in. Two creatures came out of the shadows and were talking a language iv never heard, the first one burst into a run but I was faster. I was behind him before he noticed I stuck my dagger in its back. I took out another and cut its neck. The creatures hood fell down and I saw this was not creature but a human then I looked at the blood and it was black no trace of red, no wonder my bracelet detected them they had demon blood in them. The other came at me with a sword but I ran and slid on my knees and cut his leg he fell to the groud and I peirced my dagger through its heart. I had one last look around when I noticed a girl about 17 standing at the door she had a wip in her hand covered in blood and her hair was as black as my gear even blacker if possible. She stood up straight when she noticed I was looking at her she seemed to be looking down at the body infront of her.

she looked at me for a minute before she said "You put up quiet a fight for such a little one" She seemed to be laughing.

I gave her a look before saying "And you are?" I said sarcasicly.

she walked over and interdused herself I have to say I think ill get along with this girl.

**"Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood**" She sais proudly.

"Im Laurisa, nice to meet you but I must be going" I said walking towards the door.

" I hope to see you again" I herd her say before I shut the door behind me.

The first thing that popped in my head was where am I going to stay. Ill probally just stay on a bench in the park or down an ally iv done that before. I was used to always moving or having no where to stay as I moved around alot. The only thing that I was worried about was finding my brother I didnt care about sickness but thinking about it I never got sick before. I had only found out when I was 9 that I had a brother, Valentine had kidnapped him when he was a baby and the clave desided to keep it kept secret, I wasnt even soppost to find out but I found pictures when I was in the attic of my parents manner trying to find out more about them. I never knew my parents, my mother died in child birth and my father died in battle before I was born well that what I was told. Ever since I found out I had a brother iv been looking for him, theres been the constant moving but im used to that when my mother died I had no family left so I was sent to an institute (by clave law) in Ireland the people there didnt care for me they even abused me so I ran away and ended up in London they never cared either but it was then I found out I had a brother ever since iv been searching for him, the last of my family and he doesnt even know I exist. I was so lost in thought I didnt realise Isabelle was calling me. I turn around to look at her but I started to see double it was only now I feel the pain in my head I put my hand up but it comes away bloody and theres alot of it. Isabelle walks over and takes out her stele. I open my eyes and see Isabelle looking back at me , she tells me I passed out because I lost too much blood and that I should come with her back to the Institute. I get up as fast as I can and thank her but tell her im ok.

**_ *A Week Later* _**

Im in takis picking out what im going to eat when i look up and see Isabelle and a boy standing beside me. The minute I look up I knew it was a mistake Isabelle starts giggling and sits in the seat across from me.

"This is so wierd, its like we keep meeting each other for some reason hahah" Isabelle laughs and I laugh with her trying to be nice, she did save my life.

"yes well I was just ordering, what are you getting?" i ask her trying to make conversation.

"im not sure, but this is my brother Alec" She says pointing at the boy beside her.

"oh your brother, but ye look nothing alike" which was true Isabelle was tall with black hair and dark eyes, Alec had brow hair and blue eyes.

Alec shoots me a dirty look and says "And shouldnt you be with your Mommy little girl" Isabelle kicks and and whispers dont be rude. At this I loose it, I stand up and shout "How dare you talk about my mother and treat me like im some child, you dont know how much iv been trough or how much iv been moved around over the deaths of my parents" I pick up my bag and run out the door before they can say anything.

They follow me out and appologise, I accept trying not to be awkward but I shoot Alec a look to let him know im still annoyed. He looks in my eyes and says " she kinda looks like jace" Isabelles mouth dropes and she starts laughing " like a girly him.

"Whos jace" I ask but Alec has already pulled Isabelle aside. I can hear them whispering something about valentines experaments. So being the person I am I ask them what they mean by Valentines experament. Isabelle grabes my hand and tells me to come with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope ye like the story so far. To be honest im not sure where its going but im not going to rush things. Please help me with the story line if you thunk it can be improved. Please R&R follow and favourite. Soryy for any mistakes, ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: I do not own all the charaters only Laurisa that i have come up with so far. **

Isabelle grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the street i shouted and shouted at her to let me go or tell me where she was bringing me but she just told me shut up. "Isabelle tell me where we are going or I will hurt you!" I shouted at her.

"Please shut up people are stairing! And call me Izzy"

After that I just let her bring me as we turned a corner I was sure I could see the top of a beautiful building but then it dissapered. The last few days have been strange being here I havent been myself. Im letting out more emotion that I should be, im normally stubbern and rude and I most certanly dont let people I barlly know a day pull me off somewhere. Just as I was about to brake free I realised we had stopped outside some old church that was falling down. As I had a long look at it I realised this wasnt a dump this was a beautifil institute with carvings of angels on it. I looked at Izzy who was already looking at me.

"Wow strong glammer" I whisper. She just nods and pulls me along.

When the door opens a woman is standing in the hall half expecting us.

"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ITS AFTER 1 IN THE MORNING?"The woman screams at Isabelle ignoring me. Isabelle pulls her mother aside leaving me standing there awkwardly. When I look over I notice both women look alike only Izzy looks much younger and her mother has a grey streak at one side of her face. I look away and when I look back I notice both of them are stairing at me. They make there way over, Isabelle interduses me to her mother.

"This is my mom Maryse Lightwood" She puts her hand to gensture a handshake.

"Im laurisa" I say in a polite vioce " nice to meet you"

Maryse just looks at me and says " Your right the same golden hair and eyes" clearly amased. I just look at them but really what are they on about I dont say anything. I just turn around to go out the door but a hand pulls me back.

"Young lady didnt your mother ever teach you respect?"Maryse says clearly annoyed.

"No my parents died before I was born if you must know, And the only reason im still around is because I need to find my brother, Now im definitly leaving good-bye!" I say in my pissed off vioce.

Just before I open the door Maryse puts a hand on my shoulder and appolgises. I say nothing and walk out the door , half way down the garnden I hear Isabelle and her mom shout " I never did get your last name?" without turning around I shout "**Herondale**" and break into run just before I hear Izzy call me back and her mother make a shocked noice.

**Sorry to do this but I need to think about what to do next please feel free to give me ideas I would love that! Please review I need to know if im waisting my time or people actually like my work. See ye in the next chaper "hopefully!" let me know if I ****shoukd keep writting. Thanks and love ye guys dont forget to review!**


End file.
